Say When
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: Teito doesn't think he measures up. Thats about to change. Frau/Teito.
1. Chapter 1

_Say When_

The ghost lay on his back, staring up at the reflection of himself on the mirrored ceiling. The image of him, arms folded behind blond spikes, cerulean depths staring impassively at his partial nudity, revealing toned abs just as fit as his chest. His leather boots dangled off the too small twin sized bed, covering all the magenta bedspread and glanced out the window, the sky already darkened to a navy blue. If he still wanted Teito to think he was screwing some chick at a dingy love hotel like the one was sitting in now, the answer would be yes if he stayed another hour.

But the answer was no, and if the bishop was being honest to himself, he would believe any of the accusations Teito had if he were in the prince's shoes. The guilt was eating away at him. He had come so close to doing the deed- the female kor hadn't wanted to reveal herself until she was fully in the nude. So with an uncomfortable tent in his pants, he brought out the scythe and ate the woman ravenously. Teito's crabbiness didn't help either. So when he had gotten back, his first act of business was to relieve sexual stress. Something that couldn't be done when you were getting an earful. So to shut him up, he had pinned the boy's hands above his head and kissed him until he was silent. When he had pulled away, Teito stared at him through lidded bottle green eyes, completely dazed as he wobbled back to his room silently. Upon the teens expression his 'problem' solved itself. To say the least, he scared himself. Unbeknowest to the church because although he didn't act like it, he never broke his vow of celibacy as a bishop. And that wasn't going to change anytime soon. He had never sexually touched a woman. Sure, he had led the female kors on, but it was just a ploy. But a certain brat wasn't happy about it.

"Hey." Frau greets sluggishly, ignoring the dirty look that the 'brat' gives him as he pulls off his boots, the action alone exhausting him despite sitting in a bed all day. Teito stands behind him, his body so warm it permeates the air. He starts to slouch, even though he knows what's coming next. "Capella was worried about you." green eyes narrowed and the youth crossed his arms above his chest. "..._I _was worried about you." he glared, flushing that tiny bit at his own words and averted the bottle green orbs. Tiredly, he falls back against the wall, letting his body slide to the ground, surprised by the feel of his own fatigue. "Frau?" The prince is by his side , pushing him back in a more comfortable position. "Were you-" "Hunting." he finishes, oblivious of the boy trying to voice his concerns. He blinked sleepily and saw the boy's emerald eyes looked...relieved. What part of Teito thought killing people was relieving? Suddenly, the warmth on his arms, the feel of breath on his face, his mere _presence _drives him to blind hunger. "Teito..' he whispers softly, drifting off against his will. His skull felt numb as sleep beckoned to him. "**Beautiful, delicious, soul..**" his scythe sings to him as he fights against the exhaustion.

"Teito..."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: __**GAHHHH I HATE SCHOOL!...Ok, just the studying part :p I have an internet curfew now, so I can't go on past nine, and thats when I'm NOT at school. or studying, or composing, or writing, and GRR! ...you get the picture :( I've been working on this since the beginning of the summer and have only updated now since I'm not busy D: haven't updated this draft since...whenever! Oh well. This a short story of vignettes, so don't expect too much :( Special thanks to drippinghoney for reading over this diamond in the rough ;( PSHT! You know I'm joking! Anyways, enough of my blabbing! READ!**_

_Say When_

When he wakes up, he's in the same place he was before. Frau groans to himself and arches his back, letting the joints back into place as he stretches, feeling the after effects of sleeping on the floor. It takes a moment to regain his senses and he gropes around for bloodstains, a corpse. He vaguely remembers hunting last he feels nothing, he is instantly greeted with the smell of grease: food. Even though the only food he finds appetizing are lost souls, he drifts toward the smell, humanity manifesting itself in the form of hunger.

Unsurprisingly, Capella stood on a stool several inches taller than he should,wearing a green apron, flipping hash browns on a pan of sizzling oil. Teito is beside him in a similar get-up and is bunched up in himself. His eyes dart from Capella's food to something under his arm like a paranoid drug addict. He smiled at the sight paternally, smile disappearing as a familiar fyulong decided to chew on his spikes.

"Don't worry about the kid, brat." he clearly surprises the two because Teito jumps back and Capella wobbles before being caught in the bishop's arms with a startled yelp. The sapphire eyes blink in shock before bursting out into a smile. "thanks oji-chan!" his temper flares at the title and a snickering youth. "He's old enough to be one too." he growls at the boy and then smirks. "Well _Okaa-san, _you shouldn't make assumptions." the emerald eyed-teen immediately sputters and glares with unmerciful orbs. Capella did a double-take between the two. "Does that make Teito obaa-chan then?" the two men stare at him until he turns to his beloved hash browns that threatened to blacken at the edges.

The prince scoffed with garment cheeks, avoiding the ghost's eyes. The reincarnation of Zehel looked away and sat himself at the miniature table and scowled. The berth of the furniture squeezed his hips together and he grunts, hoping no fat jokes arise from the other two. He wriggles his thighs out from under the table and pushes away from it, hoping that by giving it the evil eye, it will decide to apologize. Resting his elbows on the able, a steaming plate of hash browns, toast, and an omelet spelled 'Frau' in ketchup. The blond looked up trying to thank the scurrying teen, finding him already running in the other direction. The kid wasn't trying to play some prank on him, right? Giving the meal a speculative eye, the bishop noticed that the dark burns on the other side of the presumably golden brown hash browns, the yolk of the omelet hadn't been fully cooked, but then again he wasn't entirely picky. The only thing that seemed edible was the toast, which lacked any jam or butter, but reveled in the warmth of the bread, soft and crispy under his tongue. When he looked up, a tentative teens head was distinguishable behind the wall he tried to hide himself behind with an innocent enough expression. Upon being noticed, he flushed darkly, hiding in the kitchen once more. Capella grinned childishly, unable to sense the tension with his next words. "Hows Teito-niii-chan's cooking?" the aforementioned teen had found some consolation in a glass of water, but probably not for long. The cool spray didn't feel very comforting on his face combined with the charred crap in his mouth. It wasn't a surprise really, the boy was subtle as a gun.

"Its good." the blond said unconvincingly, feeling green in the face, trying his _hardest _to conceal his gagging. Capella clapped the brunette on the back, blue eyes sparkling with pride, but the brunette didn't share his joy, staring blankly ahead into the eyes of his biggest threat, and possibly saviour. After that, breakfast had went by in a flash (with Fray spontaneously getting up and trashing the meal of course) and Teito leaving at the same time. The green eyed boy looked very dazed, occasionally walking into things. Worriedly, he would steal furtive glances at the dazed boy, and one thought would ring through his mind-

_Why isn't he dead?_

He had lost all control, and hadn't even begun to regain it until the first stirrings of dawn had awoken him. There was also still the slight...completeness. More than usual. What had he done? Why was Teito alive? What had exactly happened that night. So many questions, so little answered. The bishop hadn't expected an answer, the brat was too secretive and reckless anyways-and very rarely did Teito ever open up to him. It was disappointing, but the truth. What stumped him were the signs, if they were signs at all. Teito's slight clouded emerald orbs, the stiffness between his collar and shoulder blade, his recent doziness, his silence, his random acts of kindness. How could they occur in one night? The answer stared him in the face, as the teen stretched luxuriously on the moth-eaten recliner. Bruising purple hand-like marks peered between his exposed abdomen and presumably below his waist line. Deep red splotches bloomed on the prince's bare collar and neck. Were those...**frostbites?**

Then he remembered. At the last moment, he had hidden his ravenous fangs under his curled lips, blindly chomping down on the teens neck. Teito protested and thrashed around blindly, finally ceasing his jerking movements, sedated somehow. The bishop had squeezed the teens hips for dear life, needing an anchor in the sea of hunger and pleasure, unable to swim as the floodgates released. Frau remembered how he coldly growled and threw the helpless boy onto his back as he ripped off his stinking leather jacket and bit into the one of many scars he had sustained over the years of self-deprived hunger. The half-mast look as the fallen brunette stared at him with those cloudy emerald eyes. After ridding himself of hunger and adrenaline, and finally giving in-how he kissed Teito right after, with his own dirtied blood in his mouth, seeking release.

As soon as the memories came to him, he couldn't stop himself from jumping the uncharacteristic prince. Automatically, he snapped like a taught bow-string as the blond straddled him, pulling (yanking was more like it) none too gently on his shirt, the waistband of his undergarments. Frau emptily surveyed the damage:bite marks were evident. Everywhere, a microscopic tear in the boys lips he must have nipped in his lustful escapade, and the same bruises and splotches, magnified. Teito had never looked so panicked as he did then, watching the cerulean eyes darken to a raging sea. He was scaring him.

"I'm sorry." the bishop averted his eyes, his words almost inaudible as he moved off of the pinned brunette. The brunette gasped for air, unaware he had been holding his breathe.

"I'll be back soon." were the blonde's parting words as he retrieved his leather jacket, not sparing a glance of the slightest to the Raggs prince. The gently shut of the apartment door was the loudest sound in the oddly cool room, now free of Frau's frigidity. Teito curled up into a fetal position, blood rushing to his head. He hadn't wanted an apology from Frau.


End file.
